Hotwired For Evil
by Nireena26
Summary: As I look Ty in the face, I suddenly realize that this is the man I love. And that this was not who I truly was.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this a simple one-shot I came up with, but if you really like it and want more, please comment, and if I get enough people wanting it, I'll continue it.

UPDATE: Well, got a fave which means that this is a go! And after a serious outbreak of writer's block, Ch. 2 is done in a matter of a day!

* * *

Buzz Lightyear of Star Command

Hotwired for Evil

Ch. 1

MINERVA's P.O.V.

A light flickers on as I slowly come out of a sound sleep. I see that I'm in some sort of lab. And while I have no idea of how I got here, I realize that I'm on an elevated table, so I try to lean up and can't, quickly figuring that I'm strapped down. I look around, and that's when I notice him. I didn't need to see him in the light to easily recognize the scourge of the galaxy known as Evil Emperor Zurg. His red eyes glowing, he strolled into the illuminated pool, his evil practically radiating off of him.

"So, my dear, how was your little nap?," he asked, almost clearly wanting to hint at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Pleasant," I returned, clearly making my sarcasm show. "And why am I here, exactly?"

"Oh, where would the fun be if I..simply told you what deliciously evil plan I've come with now?," he replied, circling around the table then facing me.

"So that I can stop it before it does harm to the Galactic Alliance, of course," I answered. "At least then I'll have the knowledge of seeing another one of your plans fall to ruin at the hands of Star Command, the protectors of the galaxy."

His eyes narrowed a bit, then said while turning away, "However, you may think, this is the one that will blow them all away. Because-"

He then turned around, saying as he gripped my chin, "My diabolical plan...is you!"

I yanked my chin out of his grasp and said, "Me? You somehow managed to kidnap a high-ranking Star Command officer, drag her halfway across the galaxy, and expect me to take part in a scheme that could possibly mean my court martial and my decommission? That is one big as-if in your face if you ask me."

He chuckled, then replied, "Cute. But don't worry. You'll be thinking a much different thought soon enough. Grubs, prepare her for the operation!"

Immediately following their master's orders, two of Zurg's bug-like minions quickly hopped up onto the table as it was reclining back and hooked up two tubes that they carried with them, one to each of my arms. As soon as they were installed, the machine they were attached to was turned on and I felt my energy being siphoned off and starting to feel weaker and weaker. All that time I was praying my hardest somebody I knew saw that I was missing and was coming to rescue me. But I knew that no one was coming as I felt my energy and my hope drain away. And when my vision blurred as I was about to shut down, my last memory was of Zurg grinning evilly, his red eyes glowing brighter than before.

My name is MINERVA4.0, high-ranking officer of Star Command, Grand Sovereign of Spiritos Prime, and this is how I was forced to become evil.

Against. My. Will.

* * *

Well, here you go. Comment if you like it, as before, and if I get enough people saying they want more, I'll continue on, which I did! So watch out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, after one massive writer's block that took forever to break down just all of a sudden went poof. So, here is the finally finished second chapter, ready to be enjoyed by all of you. Side note, this does not corralate with my other story, the sequel to that is coming soon. Just to let you all know.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own BloSC. Love it like hell, just don't own it.

* * *

Buzz Lightyear of Star Command

Hotwired for Evil

Ch. 2

Star Command, at the same time

As Team Lightyear, minus MINERVA, were heading to their mission briefing when Booster, who kept looking back to see if somebody was coming, asked nervously, "Um, isn't MINERVA supposed to be with us?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Mira replied, looking the group over. "It is odd that she isn't here. She's not the type of person to miss a single briefing."

Buzz, who was oblivious to the fact that the cyborg ranger wasn't there entirely, said in his logical sense, "Ah, she's either in the science lab or with Ty. Either way, she's bound to be around here somewhere."

Well, it wasn't quite like he suggested for as they turned the corner, the brown short-haired ranger was coming in the other direction a sort of mixed exprssion of worry and concern spread across his face.

"I guess that she wasn't with Ty after all," the senior officer took back, becoming distressed himself by his old friend's mood. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Hearing someone speak to him snapped him out of his thoughts, the former wirewolf looked up and saw his girlfriend's team his expression softened a bit then stopped as all five rangers grouped together and replied, "No, it's not. I've been looking for MIN all over the place and she's nowhere to be found."

"Then the Commander needs to be notified right away about this," the Jo-adian suggested, his memory of the Star Command handbook kicking. "Before something bad really happens."

"He's right you know," XR commented, having pulled out his copy of the rules and regulations and reading a particular section. "Says here that any ranger found missing in action needs to be reported within 72 hours of confirmed absence."

Lightyear, nodding in reply, turned taking the lead and said, "So then, we better get to Nebula's office stat. Ty, you better come with us. We're going to need your confirmation that she really is gone."

With that, all five of them quickly headed to their superior's office when all of a sudden Nebula was in view and coming right at them.

"Lightyear, you're late for your briefing," the commander fumed. "Did you decide that you and your team could just go headfirst into an investigation without knowing what you're going up against?"

"I'm sorry that we're late, sir, but we've got a bigger situation on our hands," the hero of the galaxy explained. "MINERVA's missing and we don't know where she could be."

"Oh, really?," the head of Star Command asked sarcastically, but for the first time really noticed that the cyborg wasn't among the group. "Who can confirm that she is gone?"

"I can sir," Ty piped up. "I've been all over the station, asked around if anybody had seen her, but nothing. I'm thinking that she must have been, by my assumption, kidnapped and taken against her will."

"Very well," the top ranger concluded. "Put all of the rangers on high alert. Everyone needs to find out how one of our own was managed to be smuggled right out from under our noses."

All five nodded in agreement, then rushed off to start their case of their fellow cyborg ranger's disappearance.

* * *

Alrighty, so yeah I know another short chapter but there will be longer chapters I promise. So until next time, ponder on what will happen next...


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, how time flies for us all, eh? Well, for all those that have been waiting for this, here is the next chapter and oh is it a doozy. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own BloSC. What else can you expect?

* * *

Buzz Lightyear of Star Command

Hotwired for Evil

Ch. 3

Planet Z, several hours later

Several hours after the operation, Zurg strolled back into the lab after being informed that the procedure was finished. Quietly humming an evil little tune, the emperor approached the now almost vertical operating table that was half-covered in a shadow and asked aloud, "So everything went successfully according to plan, right?"

"Yes, my emperor," a Grub answered, coming out from behind the platform. "We did everything that you told us to do by the letter."

"Excellent!," the terror of the galaxy chortled. "Now that everything is as it should be, power my new agent of evil up."

Scuttling around in a rush, several of the bug-like minions moved about in preparation for the powering sequence. Two hooked up the two charging tubes that were attached to the same machine that drained the cyborg's energy earlier, turned it on, and recharged the half-robot. As soon as the process was complete the hollow cables were disconnected and she was reactivated. Subtle movements were made at first as the Spiritoian slowly awakened from the long powered-down slumber. When her power levels were at full capacity, her optics snapped open and glowed their own type of red evil. The restraints that kept her on the table rolled back and released its captive then Zurg offered his hand which she took stepped off the platform and bowed respectfully to her leader her disillusioned consciousness instantly taking effect.

"How are we feeling now, my dear?," the scourge of the Galatic Alliance asked his voice once again almost going sarcastic-like.

"Ready to complete your every command my lord," MINERVA answered in complete compliance.

"Wonderful," Zurg crooned. "Now, come. There is someone that I would like you to meet."

Leading the brainwashed Ranger to the throne room, both finding another cyborg waiting for them. Hearing somebody come in behind him, Warp Darkmatter turned and saw who entered and nearly fell on his backside. Having done his part in going undercover, winning her over, then knocking her out and kidnapping the officer, bringing her here so that the evil emperor could exact his plan in full, but never had any high expectations of it really working so his assumptions were really proven wrong. When all three grouped together, the Star Command turncoat commented, "Well now, I guess that for once one of your far-fetched schemes actually worked. Couldn't hardly believe that it would work myself."

Intstantly becoming enraged, the female cyborg launched herself at the blue-skinned man, turned, threw him on his stomach, and restrained him by holding his upper left arm on his back and lower arm in an angle above it.

"How dare you mock our emperor's genius!," she growled, putting pressure on the locked arm.

"Argh!," Warp grumbled with pain. "Geez, what the heck did you do to her, anyway?"

"Quite simple," Zurg answered, walking around the two. "I created a special chip that would allow her posatronic, as well as her regular mental, brainwaves to be rewritten to an evil programming of my design, making her into the ultimate tool of destruction."

"So she doesn't even remember that she's a Ranger and a defender of the galaxy?," Lightyear's former friend clarified.

"Exactly," the purple-claded ruler replied stopping in front of them. "The program was designed to block her subconscious and in place be her subconscious."

"Huh. Ingenious," Darkmatter speculated. "But, uh, do you mind getting her off of me?"

"Oh if you insist," the emperor sighed. "MINERVA, release him."

Letting go of his arm, the young woman got up off of the first agent of evil, back up a few steps, and remained silent.

"You see, Darkmatter? With that chip in place, she can follow my command without hesitation and question, making her the ultimate soldier of destruction!," the number one villain pointed out.

"Ultimate soldier of destruction? You actually decided for once not to make a new useless Hornet that's just going to get blown up by the Rangers nd instead use someone against their will, one of them in fact, to get things done?," the male cyborg asked as he got up and stretched out his sore arm. "Now that's going to be unexpecting for those losers."

"And once they do expect it, the galaxy will be mine at last!," the emperor cried happily with the confidence that this time his scheme would finally succeed.

With that he looked at his new minion and ordered, "MINERVA, take a squad of Hornets and Darkmatter and attack Rhizome at once! Let's give Team Lightyear the shock of their lives, shall we?"

Bowing immediately in response, the female cyborg left with the turncoat right behind her to complete their mission with question and without disregard.

* * *

Oh, boy. Now things are getting heated up. I wonder what are heroes are going to think once they find their partner, especially for a certain wirewolf. Well, until next time my fellow fans. Until next time...


End file.
